Vibrant
by Aurona X
Summary: "He can't remember when it all changed... although, one could argue his memory was shit anyway." Ichihime. Drabble. Oneshot.


He can't remember.

Although maybe that's the wrong way to start. Because he can't remember names and faces too well, one could argue his memory was shit anyway. So, him not remembering something wouldn't be _too_ out of this world. And after taking so many hits to the head in his teen years, who could blame him?

Point being, _he can't remember._

He can't remember when the sun stopped burning his skin and began to _warm_ it instead. Or when ice cream became less about the cold pain in his teeth and the crippling pain of brain freeze, and more about its sweetness. Or even when waking up in the morning seemed less of a looping chore, and more of a fresh start to the day filled with promises of smiling and laughter.

He doesn't remember when the rain became less about _death_ and more about _living._

However, there are a few things he _does_ remember with striking clarity.

He remembers the trip to the beach.

It was a trip that had taken _months_ to plan and had only come together out of pure determination from all participants. It had started with Rangiku, who had all but demanded a party in celebration of winning the war. This idea was quickly footed by the Shinigami Women's Association, and soon after brightly colored flyers reached every corner of the Seireitei.

Initially, he hadn't been against it. In fact, he had been all for the idea, though he tried to stay out of the way during the planning phases. He was reasonably unwilling to be caught in-between Rangiku and Rukia during their disagreements over where the event's location. Unfortunately, this also meant he was given no say on _when_ it occurred.

It had been _dangerously_ close to the anniversary of his mother's death, an event that seemed to loom over his head even more considering recent events. And even he couldn't shake the melancholy that crept upon him once he realized one more year had passed. One more year without his mother.

 _She_ had refused to let him sit under the umbrella alone.

It was a change of pace to be sure. He could normally count her as one of the few that understood his need for space around this time of year. It had been something he was thankful she seemed to understand in her own quiet way.

Ignoring the slow decline of his mood as _that_ day approached, she had taken his arm with soft hands and pulled him up from the sandy towel.

Her eyes had been bright, encouraging, and as warm as the sun.

 _"Come on Kurosaki-kun! The water is really refreshing!"_

And it _was_. Better in fact than any cold drink that had been offered to him previously.

Was _that_ when it began?

He remembers a chilly autumn day.

The leaves were changing color from deep greens to rich golds and browns. He had never thought much of it, though he did always notice when it began. It was only a change in color, and nothing monumental to his existence. They were just _leaves_. Apart from the change in colors, the season had become a cold precursor to the fast approach of winter. Doing nothing more than reminding him that soon he would have to dig out his heavier clothing from the back of his closet. The thought had induced a sigh from the bright-haired teen.

Then, _she_ had appeared, almost as if by magic. Her curvy figure appearing ahead of him in a gap between the crowds, her arms wildly waving in the air to gain his attention. Her hair rivaling the brilliance of the leaves with its light auburn waves, and her smile making up for the absence of the sun.

Somehow, she swiftly managed to rope him into going to the ice cream shop. It certainly was _not_ the weather for ice cream - it was cold. And it _should_ have been unpleasant. Her smile had not faltered for a second as he brought up the chilly weather.

 _"Ah, but it's still so good! You like chocolate, right Kurosaki-kun?"_

And it _was_. Somehow, it had been the best ice cream he had ever tasted - though he had been to that shop several times before that moment.

Perhaps it was _then_?

He remembers the rain.

The cold, harsh water always fell more during the winter. _It's like Kami is dumping his mop bucket out the window…_ he had thought, agitated. Nothing good came from the rain. The river flooded, cars hydroplaned, and someone was bound to ruin a pair of shoes. In fact, his had been well on their way as he stepped into yet another surprisingly deep, _deep_ puddle.

And then, she was there. Standing in the park, head tilted back and arms spread wide as though to embrace the heavens. Unlike him, she had worn no coat and only a simple long sleeve shirt which had soaked through and clung to her like a second skin. Those brilliant auburn locks hung down her back in wet waves, water dripping faintly off the ends.

Her smile was so bright, the sun would have envied her had it been out to see it.

 _"Oh, Kurosaki-kun! Kami-sama is saying hello!"_

No, he can't remember when he began to love her.

He only knows that when he watches her – splashing in the ocean, savoring a sweet treat, or dancing in the rain…

 _Life is vibrant._


End file.
